


A Chilly Holiday

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Holiday, M/M, Twelve Colonies AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No attacks AU. Bill talks Saul into an unusual winter getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chilly Holiday

"Bill, you know I love you."

"I'm glad."

"And I'm happy to follow you wherever you want to go."

Bill gave him that sexy look over the tops of his glasses that said _I'm listening but don't count on my following what you say_.

"But I think I'm going to have to draw the line here."

"Saul, it's Saturnalia."

"I know." They'd been retired nine months and Saul was just getting used to them being... well, them. It was one thing when you were sneaking around regs. That was sexy. That was exciting. Even when you were almost retirement age, it still felt like you were a deckhand, sneaking off into a storage locker with a totally off-limits pilot.

It was the domesticity that took some getting used to. It wasn't that they'd lost the spark--far from it. They were frakking more than they ever had.

On a battlestar, they'd each had their own spaces, or at least, it was all both of theirs. On Caprica, Saul had moved into Bill's apartment, there was no question about it. Oh, it was theirs now; Saul's name was on the lease. But it was definitely all Bill's furniture, Bill's decorations, Bill's stuff.

Not that he didn't like Bill's stuff, but Saul would really have liked someplace to hang his Viper squadron placards.

"I think we should go," Bill said, laying the magazine down on the couch between them. "I've never been to Northern Virgon."

A shiver wracked Saul's body just thinking about it. There was a good reason Bill had never been to Northern Virgon. "Yeah, and it's Decembris. I wouldn't mind going in Julius."

"They don't have snow saunas in Julius."

"Let me get this straight." Saul rubbed his head. "The saunas I don't mind. We could go to the public baths. Let's go right now. There won't be any snow."

"But this is a vacation."

"Scorpia is a vacation."

Bill sighed. "We've been to Scorpia ten thousand times. It's for kids on leave. We could ski."

Skiing didn't sound so bad. And then there was Bill, with those blue eyes and that hangdog look. Frak. He couldn't say no to him.

"All right." Saul got up. "We'll go." After all, they'd probably spend most of the time in their room anyway. Preferably naked.

**

Saul was exhausted when they arrived at the resort, just in time for the last seating at dinner.

"The sauna should be perfect for recovering from travel," Bill said. He had the guidebook open on the table as they waited for dessert.

"Sure," Saul said, having been put in quite a good mood by nice ambrosia and fine food. "We can do that."

The sauna was a private one, at least, a step away from the patio behind their room. Saul was glad to have naked Bill all to himself. He was pretty sure he hadn't been expecting a shack, though, which is what it looked like from the window, a little shack covered in snow. .

"It's authentic," Bill said, as he closed the curtains. He began unbuttoning his shirt. He was still talking about the significance of the snow sauna in Virgon culture, but Saul wasn't listening. Saul was watching Bill's fingers undo the buttons, Bill's chest exposed gradually. He took a step forward to help him, cutting off his explanation with a kiss. That did a good job of shutting him up and Bill slipped his arms around Saul, pulling him closer for a deep kiss.

"This is what I really wanted," he muttered. "You all to myself. No work, no obligations. You and me."

"So are we gonna skip the cold part?"

Bill nipped at his neck. "Nah, we're paying for the cold part. Let's go."

**

They wore towels from their room to the sauna, and then, Saul thought it didn't seem so bad. They were in the warmth within seconds and Saul let out a contented sigh, letting his towel drop onto the bench. "I gotta hand it to you, Bill. This feels _fantastic_."

"Glad to hear it." Bill settled himself down and closed his eyes. "Just let yourself relax. Let your pores soak it all up."

Saul sat down and closed his eyes, too. It did feel nice, but he was quickly bored. He opened his eyes again. Bill still looked serene, his hair starting to go limp on his forehead. Saul looked around the sauna. What were the branches for?

"Hey, Bill, what are the branches for?"

"Branches?" Bill opened his eyes. "Oh, those. Birch switches. They help with the circulation. You're supposed to..."

"Beat each other with them?"

"I wouldn't have put it that way."

Saul picked one up and leaned over, tickling Bill's chest with it. "Do you want a spanking?"

"You make it sound so dirty."

"How can I _not_?" Saul withdrew the branch and examined it. "This would be perfect..."

"This is a time-honored cultural practice with a long history. Not everything is a kinky sex thing."

"I think this is a kinky sex thing. It's straight out of a porno vid."

"No, that's back on the in-room TV services."

Saul sat straight up. "It is?"

Bill smiled serenely. "Maybe. Why don't you pour some more water on the rocks?"

Saul did that and this amused him briefly, but his mind went back to porn. The sooner they got out of here...

"All right," Bill said. Saul perked up, hoping this meant they'd get to go back to the room soon. "Now, for the snow."

"The snow?"

"Yeah, are you steamed up enough?" Bill was grinning and Saul was glad he wasn't wearing his glasses, as Saul's expression surely would have disappointed Bill.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Better put a brave face on it. "Let's go." If he could get through survival training on Aquaria, playing a Cylon in war games, getting shot at... he could handle this for the man he loved. Hell, he'd always said he'd jump in a freezing lake for Bill - he just hadn't meant it so literally.

He took Bill's hand and pushed the door open.

"Frak frak frak frak." Saul dashed through the snow, repeating the word over and over. He could do it. He could do it. "Frak frak frak frak."

Bill seemed to be employing the same strategy. "Frak me," he muttered, as he dropped to the ground. "Frak me."

Saul let out a whoop. "Later, Bill!" It was exhilarating. He hadn't wanted to do this? What the hell had been wrong with him? "You can be damn sure I will later."

And it would come later. After a few more trips into the sauna. And a few more trips outside.

"Having fun?" Bill asked as they ran out for the third time, hand in hand.

"Oh yeah." Saul spun Bill, admiring the way the moonlight reflected off his bare skin. "I'm glad you talked me into this." He pulled Bill close and kissed him, running his hand down Bill's still-warm back, cupping his ass.

Bill rested his forehead against Saul's. "Are your feet getting cold?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go inside."

They went in arm in arm and Bill slipped on his robe as soon as they were in. Someone had been in to set a fire in the fireplace and Saul went over to warm himself.

"We could warm up here," he said to Bill, who seemed to be eyeing the bed.

"You want to have sex on the floor?"

Saul sniffed. "It's not _the floor_ , Bill. Sheepskin rug. In front of a roaring fire, with my guy? That's perfect."

Bill hesitated. "C'mon." Saul held his hand out. "This will feel _amazing_ on your skin."

Bill came over and lay down on the rug. Saul instantly slipped his arm around him, sliding over him. "See?"

"Yeah." He kissed him, resting his hands on either side of Saul's neck.

There was still the matter of Bill's robe which needed to come off. Saul reached down to undo the belt, attempting to do it without stopping their kisses. He wanted to feel Bill's bare skin against his.

"I'm really glad we came," Bill murmured, as Saul undressed him. "I wanted to take a real vacation with you... as a couple. Because..." He stopped.

Saul kissed his chest. "Because?"

"Because... that's what I want this to be. You and me, as a couple." He traced his thumb along Saul's jawline. "I love you, Saul. I know we've been together for a long time, but I want us to do it right now that we're retired. I could have done better, but it's still hard to get used to the idea that we don't have to sneak around anymore."

"I know, Bill. You didn't do anything wrong."

Bill laughed. "I know. But it's been bugging me. I didn't really do much to make our place about _us_. It's kind of just my place you live in now."

"We'll figure something out," Saul said. "I'll tell you, I don't really know anything about domestic life either."

Bill laughed. "We'll work on it, then." He rubbed Saul's back. "Now, can we get back to what you were saying before? How sexy it is to make love on a fur rug in front of the fire?"

"Sure."

Saul pushed Bill back against the rug again and began kissing his way down his body, ghosting his fingertips across the sensitive parts of his hips. "I love that we can do this. Stay in a romantic hotel."

"It sure beats staying on base, huh?"

"You can say that again."

"And I liked the sauna," Saul admitted.

"I knew you would. You always wind up liking what I suggest in the end."

Saul laughed and shook his head. "See, this is good to know." He kissed Bill. "Still learning things about you. It's different living like this, but I like it."

"You going to show me how much you like it?"

Saul's hand slipped down to between Bill's legs. "Of course." He stroked him slowly, teasingly, watching his eyes. He loved Bill's eyes, especially when they were like this. One thing hadn't changed, this hadn't changed.

Then, he shifted and drew Bill's cock into his mouth. The little gasp hadn't changed, either, the way Bill stroked his hair... He hoped it would never change, none of it.

They would work it out, whatever needed working out. He and Bill had managed in secret for so many years it was difficult to remember at times that they could hold hands -- or book a hotel room with one bed.

Yes, they'd be making much use of that one bed this weekend, if Saul had anything to say about it. And judging by Bill's enthusiasm, he had some plans, too.

Saul couldn't wait to find out what they were.  



End file.
